


Forced, the Wolf Sheikh's Unwilling Human Concubine

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Angst, Breeding, Claiming sex, Human Stiles Stilinski, Imprisoning, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Turning, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Royalty, Sexual Biting, breeding talk, clawplay, forced mating situations, slightly historical, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Inadequate little Human Stiles was sent in his father's stead to broker trade routes with the Sheikh of Wadi Daw' Alqamar, Der'ek H'ale,but he alternatively ended up arousing an unhindered passion for him within the young powerful Wolf Sheikh,to which he was then forcibly held by the man and made his unwilling Concubine...





	Forced, the Wolf Sheikh's Unwilling Human Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Der'ek pulled Stiles against him when the boy tried to turn away from him. His front smoothed against the boy's lean back. He happily allowed Stiles to twist about within his hold as he ironed his lips against the soft pale flesh displayed at the boy's exposed shoulder._

_His canines elongating enough to rake over the sensitive skin there encrimsoning beneath his zealously eager administrations. Soft breathy moans leaving from out of the boy's glossy saliva slicked pink heart-shaped lips, in such a vulnerably open state, that Der'ek almost couldn't control his Wolf._

_He loved the resistance his little Human fruitlessly and futilely put up. And he desired that fight with his whole being. He couldn't wait to know what the boy's fighting spirit would taste like when he finally claimed him._

_The boy's father had been a fool to permit his only beauteously ethereal son to come within his domain, and they would both pay dearly for that. Or at least, Stiles would for his father's own carelessness. Der'ek smirked at this knowledge as he lifted up the withering boy in his arms bridal style, carrying him off to his own private quarters for the night._

 


End file.
